


Koi's FEH Adventure

by Koi (Lord_Berkut)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Retelling of FEH, Takumi (Fire Emblem)-centric, Tsundere Takumi (Fire Emblem), kinda? He's a main character, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Koi
Summary: Koi's been summoned as "The Great Hero" can she make it out alive with everyone and her heart in one piece?Book 1: Chapter 1- ???Book 2: hasn't been started
Kudos: 3
Collections: Actual Fictions





	1. Chapter 1

Everything felt fuzzy, and not the good kind of fuzzy like a nice warm blanket. The fuzzy feeling after you accidentally slam yourself into a wall or cabinet. Combine that with a headache that felt like she had a blade stabbed through Koi’s head and you have a recipe for disaster. Her bones felt like she got smashed onto a pillar Mechamaru style and yet, she was still alive. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, groaning in discomfort. 

“Ah fuck.” Only to find a red haired girl right in front of her, and right in her face as well.

“Oooh! You’re here? Then the ritual actually worked!” She quickly regained her composure as she helped Koi to her feet. “Ahem… Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou… and thou...” 

“English please? I don’t speak theater nerd.” 

“Wait a minute, let’s hold on for a sec. Are you really the great hero? You don’t look like a thee and thou type.”

“No I’m a fucking tired ass dimension hopper who needs some fucking advil for her headache. Where the fuck are we?”

“What’s that? You want to know where we are and how you got here?”

“Kinda, but I need to get rid of this splitting headache.”

“Fair enough! We’re in-..”

“HAH THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM US!?” A horde of angry soldiers emerged from the bushes, clearly not happy with the red haired girl. 

“Stay back.” The girl pushed aside Koi. “I’m not sure how they caught up with me, but I’ll take them out. Somehow.” The brunette understood and quickly ducked into the ruins of the temple, which looked oddly Norse like. She could hear the grunts and swings of an axe from Anna and the sound of a solider falling. 

“Took care of him pretty well. But there’s still more… I need to get us out of here.” So the redhaired girl made a bolt for it, grabbing and flinging Koi onto her shoulder in the process, trying to keep as much distance as possible.”

“Hey you could possibly warn me first!” Koi shouted. 

A little while later, the two had reached a further area, allowing Koi to be placed back on solid ground.

“So who are you anyways?”

“My name is Anna, I’m the Commander of the Order of Heroes.”

“Order of… Heroes?”

“We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies however, enslave them.. Bastards….”

“So are heroes like pokemon or some shit?”

“Not quite. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you ever heard of the World of Awakening?” 

_ Like Fire Emblem Awakening? _ _   
  
_

“No.” That was a blatant lie but Anna couldn’t tell. 

“How about the world of Birthright? Or Conquest? There are so many worlds! Back on topic, the Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds the heroes to their service with a contract, almost like the blood pact of the World of Dawn, however, we fight for their freedom! Those soldiers were from the Emblian empire which will soon invade our kingdom, Askr. We don’t have many allies and heroes ourselves, so I was desperate. I performed that summoning ceremony to hopefully summon a powerful hero, and you just appeared.”

“Geez, thanks for the compliment.” Koi’s voice leaked of sarcasm. 

“Well lucky us! But we have no time to rest, we have to act fast if we have to save Askr.” 

* * *

“First things first, I summoned you here with the divine Breidablik, that’s this relic here on my belt.” Said relic looked more like a gun but ok… “It’s said to shoot something out of it, according to the legends, but it’s like no other bow I’ve seen before.” Because it’s a gun, ok? “The legend also calls it “the true key” which, if raised high, will summon the great hero who can fire it. 

_ So you want me to shoot shit.  _

“So that’s what I did. And now that you’re here…” She thrust the weapon into Koi’s arms like a crying infant. “It’s all yours now. Good luck with it.” 

“Wait a minute, no instruction manual? That’s dickish.” 

“THERE THEY ARE! MAKE SURE THEY DON’T GET AWAY!” Hoards of soldiers surrounded the two. 

“I’m not sure if I can take them all on, you need to get out of here.”  Back to back, Koi knew she couldn’t make it out of the hoards of enemies with Anna being so weakened from the sprint and the original attack. Wait a minute… Breidablik was shaped like a gun, so maybe it acted like one. She aimed it at one of the soldiers before turning away and closing her eyes, cringing as she pulled the trigger. 

“DIE WITH MAGNIFICENCE!” 

“I’LL SHOOT YOU DOWN!” Two male voices rang out, one having a more distinctive french accent than the other. As she opened her eyes, she could see two male figures launching out a flurry of arrows, before feeling her wrist being grabbed. 

“Come on! We need to get out of here!” She could hear Anna yell over the carnage. And for the second time that day, she hauled ass out of there as fast as her tiny little legs could take her. 

* * *

It seemed too quiet.. Even with the two archers, Takumi and Virion rejoining their side. Takumi wielded the divine Fujin Yumi which softly glowed in the dense forest. 

“I’m still not sure how I did that..” Koi muttered to herself. 

“See, who needed an instruction manual!?” Anna nudged her. 

“It happened out of fear, I thought it was a gun.” They stopped for a moment when the rustling of bushes was way more than any animal and out popped two last soldiers, presumably stragglers from the arrow onslaught. 

“Virion, make sure Koi’s protected. Takumi and I will handle these two.” Anna commanded, a stern tone in her voice. The blue haired archer gave a quick bow before the other two ran off to fight the soldiers. The seemed to work flawlessly together, Takumi weakening the foe and Anna finishing them off. 

“Let’s finish this fight! I call upon Night Sky!” The area around them darkened even more, and it seemed like Anna did more damage? 

“That was my special, after a certain amount of enemies, I can activate it. It seems to be 2 or 3… Anyways, thanks to you Koi, we were able to get out alive! No one in the order is able to summon a hero, but here you are anyways! Hah! I never doubted for a second you were the great hero!” Yeah right… “You’re the one who will save our kingdom! Our order is small, but welcome to the order Koi.” Her voice was seeming more tender. “Please help us find more heroes to assist us. Now that you’re here, I just know that we’ll win our fight against the empire.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koi attempts actual summoning!

“Welcome to the order!” The order was a worn out base in the middle of wastelands. Koi figured with enough work, they could profit off of the land. “These are the two other heroes we were able to summon, Raigh and Matthew.” Raigh was a short green haired mage while Matthew was a tall, laid back spy. “The prince and princess will be here shortly.” 

“Wait, your royalty is fighting?” Koi asked. “Isn’t that a little dangerous for the future of Askr if there’s no heirs?” 

“They saved me and Raigh from getting killed, so I swore to fight alongside them as allies, not as ruler and pawn.” Matthew explained. “They do as much work as we do, which is inspiring. Reminds me of the marquess.” Out of the corner of her eye, Koi noticed something, a billboard with Heroes’ Path carved into it. “That randomly showed up as soon as you walked in. Maybe you know what to do with it?” It seemed to have goals on it. 

_**> Summon a hero** _

_**> Edit your Team** _

Reward: 2 orbs, which Koi learned was the currency of Bredlibak and Reinhardt, Thunder’s Fist. Was this a new hero? 

“Is there a special place where I can summon?” Koi asked. 

“Oh yeah! In the back!” Raigh explained. “Be warned, there still might be some charred edges.” He then flashed off two tickets. “These also showed up with that Heroes’ path. I figured you’d use them well.” The tickets read CYL 3 and CYL 4. What did CYL stand for and why were there four of them? 

* * *

“Each summoning circle allows for one free summon the first time you use it. It’s weird actually. And sometimes after 40 summons it allows to summon a free max power hero. Each circle has focused units. On this one it’s Sothis, Bernadetta, Nagi and the Duo Hero of Ephraim and Lyon. Try it out!” Koi pointed her relic at the stone in order to activate it, which summoned 5 orbs. 3 red, 1 blue and 1 gray.” She selected at random as she closed her eyes and fired, hitting the colorless orb.

“I’m Leon, an archer by trade. And let me start by saying, you have pulled me away from Valbar… I will not forgive you if any harm befall to him in my absence.” 

So a third archer? Neat. Koi opened her eyes to the lavender haired man, looking very annoyed. “My name is Koi.” She tried to not sound nervous at all, but this dude was prettier than she was! “I’m the summoner of the Order, and I welcome you to the order as our friend.” He gave a quick nod before moving out of the way, allowing her to summon again. 

“I’m Oscar, from the Greil Mercenaries. My skills mainly lie in.. Hmm… let’s see... cooking for everyone?” The green haired man seemed unsure of himself as he held the reins to his horse. 

“Welcome to the team Oscar, it’s nice to have a fellow chef around here.” Koi felt more relaxed around him, like he was a brother or something. She reloaded and shot again. 

A violent aura swarm around the stone as a woman emerged out of it, who made Koi really ashamed of her body as the aura cleared. 

“You may call me Tharja, I am a dark mage from Plegia and now, I shall be your shadow.” Her voice was slick and unnerving to the girl, and instantly sent shivers down her spine.

“Ok next hero please!” Takumi shouted from the back. Thanks Takumi. 

“I am Seth, a knight of Renais. I must beg your pardon but are Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim here?” The red haired man had the dad aura the reassured Koi that everything would be alright. 

“We haven’t yet Seth, sorry.” Koi explained. Once the man and his horse moved aside, she finished the circle. 

“I’m Fir! I aspire to master the sword and travel all over to find sparring partners. Please spar with me!” The purple haired girl took a bow at the summoner’s feet. 

“Maybe later? I still have a splitting headache.” Koi replied before moving on to the next circle. “Another banner featuring Bernadetta? Interesting..” She aimed the relic to start the process before being met with more orbs, this time, starting with the green one as she had not gotten one originally.

“I’m Cherche, a wyvern rider from Valm. My sweet Minerva and I will join your cause.” She emitted warm mom energy that Koi wanted to cling onto. 

“Cherche my sweet!” Virion announced. 

“Please do not mind milord, I will be having a stern conversation with him.” The pink haired woman told Koi before dragging Virion off to god knows where

With that, Koi aimed at another red orb. 

“My name is Roy. I’ve come on behalf of my father, Eliwood of Pheare. I may be young but I’ll do my best.” The red haired male looked the same age as the summoner and Raigh, so she had a feeling she’d be making friends with him fast. 

“My name is Ilyana. I’m a traveling mage.” She seemed to stumble forward, as if she were to pass out from the summoning. “Sorry, but I’m about to faint… Can you spare a bite to eat?” Oscar quickly ran forward and placed his arm under the girl, helping her out of the area and presumably to a place she could get rest. 

“It’s so nice to meet you!” The blonde haired woman said as she stepped out of the smoke. “My name is Mercedes von Martritz but please, call me Mercie.” Was Koi’s heart a flutter from this girl? Or was it that she was hungry? Either way she had to finish this. 

“Samurai Hana at your service! I’m from Hoshido. Want to spar for a while? Or maybe later?” Koi knew she’d get along with Fir well. 

“Maybe later. I heard there’s someone else who wants to spar though!” 

“I want to be as skilled as my father was, so I’m always up for a challenge!” 

As the group went inside, the Heroes’ Quest was glowing even more so. 

**_Mission complete! 2/4 missions remaining_ **

**_> Edit your team_ **

**_> Clear Prologue part 1 in story maps_ **

_ Story maps? What were story maps?  _


	3. The Prince of Golden Wings

Night had passed with relative ease. Koi and Oscar were able to make something out of the rations they did have, along with the deer Takumi had killed, and the bones mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

The next morning…

“Commander Anna! You're ok!” A blue haired male said as he rushed into the base, nearly leaping into Anna’s arms, leading the redhaired girl to blush. Once he let go from his bear hug, he noticed Koi. “Wait, who’s this?” 

“You know how I said I was desperate and figured giving the ol Great Hero legend a shot? Well she’s what resulted out of it.” Anna sheepishly replied. “She can use the divine weapon as well, as you can tell.” The girl subtly motioned towards Hana and Fir arm wrestling on a nearby table. “It turns out it fires heroes!” 

“Unbelievable… A relic that spawns heroes? At seemingly no cost???” Koi could see the gears turning in his head. 

“Actually, they use orbs. However, in dire emergencies, it can be used without them, as that’s how I was summoned with can’t tell weeds from herbs.” Takumi said as he was seemingly trying to keep the distance between the blue haired man and Koi. 

“Oh, I just realized I never introduced myself. I’m Prince Alfonse of Askr. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed towards the girl, but more in a manner like Virion and less like Fir. 

_Prince? This dweeb is the prince?_ “I’m so sorry to ask this of you so suddenly but…”

“I already know of the situation, Matthew and Anna caught me up to speed.” Koi tried to seem professional with her tone, but came off slightly cold. 

“Wait, so you got the report that yesterday the World of Mystery was taken over?” Koi could see Anna cringe with the knowledge that her absence let another world be taken over in order to summon the brunette. “I assume not, but everything else is clear?” 

“Yes.” Takumi responded for the summoner. 

“We need to make our way there immediately to free it.” The blue haired prince continued. “Grab your squad and let’s go. This mission should be fairly quick so 4 heroes should be enough.” Koi and Takumi looked at each other and nodded before heading off to find the heroes. Once they were gone, the prince pulled Anna out of earshot of the other two girls. 

“Commander, just be aware that there’s some masked stranger with the soldiers in the world of mystery. He has an odd aura around him. He’s neither a hero or affiliated with Emblia. It’s odd really.”

Koi quickly came back with Takumi, Leon and Mercedes in tow before giving a motion to Hana to join up with them. 

“Hurry now! Soldiers approach! We must protect the base! 

There only seemed to be three soldiers, but they knew to be wary, more could ambush any second. 

“Hana, go after the axe fighter, Leon and I will bait out the enemy, and Mercie?” Takumi explained. 

“Yes milord?” 

“Keep an eye out for us in case we get too damaged ok?” His voice seemed soft.

“Yes sir!” She replied with a smile.

Hana quickly chased after the axe fighter and with one blow, taking him out and into the water below the bridge. Likewise, the spearman stood no chance against Takumi's impressive archery skills. However, the swordsman seemed to survive the attack from Leon, allowing him to get a scratch off, which was quickly healed by Mercedes before Leon finished the swordsman off. 

“Hey! Who are you!?” Hana noticed from the nearby cliff, there was a mysterious man, just staring at the group. 

“I’m assuming this is the masked man Alfonse warned me about…” Anna told herself. 

“You! Tell us who you are! Are you with the Emblian Empire.” Alfonse shouted. The implied if you are, we’ll cut you down was left unsaid but Takumi’s eyes said it all. “The empire shouldn’t be entering the worlds of Heroes, let alone conquering them!” 

“That would also presume you want us to close the gates as well huh?” The masked man sneered. “In your pathetic dreams.” He seemed to walk away, which didn’t seem to stop Hana from attempting to climb the cliff before being stopped by Mercedes. 

“How dare you!” The prince growled. “Where the hell are you going!? Get back here and answer me!” Alfonse clenched his fist and slammed it into a tree. “Dammnit, I let him get away.” 

“Wait what gateways?” Koi asked. 

“The gateways are what connect Zenith, our continent to the realms of the heroes. Those of the Askrian royalty, like Alfonse, can open them. However, only those of the Emblian empire are only ones who can close them. The two kingdoms are meant to balance each other. Which makes me wonder how they’re opening them?” Anna explained while Mercedes patched up Hana from her cliff climbing excursion and Alfonse’s damaged hand. 

“It sounds like Embla is forgetting to close the damn door.” Koi replied. “That’s how they can enter the worlds, because if they’re the only ones to close them, why bother?” 

“Makes a lot of sense if you ask me.” Leon replied. “So that’s why we were summoned right? To help you fight them and close the gates once and for all and restore peace. Never mind all this door mumbo jumbo, isn’t there a world of mystery we have to liberate?” 

“World of mystery… SHARENA!” The two leaders exclaimed. 

“No, I have no idea who that is.” Koi whispered to Leon. 

“Wait a second guys, if my instinct is correct, the World of Mystery, aka Archena is near Valentia. And based on the time of day and the way the sun is here, and the time difference, it should be sundown, and one of the worst possible times to attack. We should just regroup back at base, get some rest and head out at dawn.” Leon explained. 

“How did you?” Takumi asked as the gears in his head were spinning, trying to figure out where he got that idea from. 

“Gut instinct. I just get those sometimes.”

* * *

“Oh hey, that heroes quest is glowing again!” Koi said as they arrived back at base and running up to it. 

>Mission Complete! Collect Rewards!

Koi’s hand reached out to the billboard which spat out two orbs for the Breidbliak and the glowing became even more intense. 

“Is it supposed to do that!?” Anna asked as she was barely able to shield herself from the light.

“I’m not sure!”

* * *

_ There was no way he could make it out alive with this child intact. _ Reinhardt thought to himself. Just his luck as he was helping a lost child that he was to be ambushed by Embla’s forces. The boy was clinging onto him for dear life as he threw out more bolts of Dire Thunder than he had ever done before. Just before he could make his way out of the massive pile of corpses, there was a light that was shining on the duo.  _ Please no, no, no, no… _ Reinhardt thought to himself as he desperately hunched over the child in a desperate attempt to protect him from what looked to be an Emblian magic attack. It felt warm as it hit the duo, not like a fire blazing hot, but more like a gentle summer sun. The only other thing they felt was being flung onto cold hard cement and the sound of screaming in the air as they landed. 

“Would someone please get off of me!?” A female voice said as Reinhardt quickly stood up, the child having been knocked unconscious in the process, thankfully not by the mage knight’s weight, or his horse which landed on someone with blue hair while a pink haired girl was desperately trying to lift the horse off of him. 

“I am so sorry about that.” Reinhardt quickly pulled the girl up as another girl rushed over to the boy. “My name is Reinhardt of Friege. Please, allow me to make up for this and unleash havoc on the Emblian empire with my thunder magic.” 

“So what’s with the sword on your belt?” A brown haired girl wearing odd pink garbs asked. 

“That is Miestershwart, or as it’s roughly translated, the Master Sword. It’s only meant for emergencies. The mage knight looked around to see no one from his world.  _ Maybe a chance for a fresh start.  _

“Yeah I think the board glitched because that kid summoned with this dude tried to kill me like 3 seperate times and ended up turning into a Faceless so how the fuck is he still human and not dead.” A man who’s hair looked oddly fruity told the brown haired girl who reminded him of Olwen a bit. 

“Takumi, can we please give the kid a chance? I mean if I’m keeping that weirdo Tharja around then what’s the harm of a child? I’m sure he had good reasoning.” 

The reasoning… Takumi thought back to how agonizing the screams he emitted were, desperately begging for mercy. It reminded him of those dreams where he was possessed as well.  _ Maybe Koi was onto something? _

“Well sir, all oddities aside, it’s great to have you on our side.” The brunette, who Reinhardt caught the name Koi of said as she held out her hand for a handshake, the mage knight quickly reciprocating. 


	4. Princess of Golden Heart

“Commander Anna.. Brother… Where are you guys?” Sharena muttered to herself as she took down another foe. This scouting mission was supposed to go well, but the only thing Sharena got was one hero and a lot of trouble. The hero with her barely escaped the contract and decided to align himself with the blonde princess, wanting to save his brother in the process. He was a rookie archer but Sharena took all the help she could get. Suddenly, a flurry of arrows rained from the sky, hitting the foes around the duo.

“Was that you Ryan?” Sharena asked before the archer shook his head no. 

“Sorry to keep ya waiting!” Koi shouted before flinging a remaining solider to the ground and stealing his weapon for herself. 

“Where were you guys!?” Sharena shouted.

“We had to do some summoning, be glad we’re here.” Takumi scowled before being whacked with Mercedes’ staff. 

“We actually had to battle our way here, we apologize.” Mercedes corrected. 

“Wait summoning? Then one of you is the Great Hero!” 

“Kinda? I’m more so the Great Dumbass than Great Hero.” Koi replied as she thrust the weapon into 2 soliders at the same time. 

“Either way, you're the hero we hoped for!” 

“Sharena, calm yourself, this is Koi.” Alfonse motioned. “It also turns out she’s a great cook as well.” 

“That’s amazing, a hero, tactician and cook!? I’m going to be you’re number one fan! Oh where are my manners? I’m Sharena, Alfonse’s little sister!” 

“And I’m Ryan, I’m supposed to be a hero, but I let everyone get captured.” The green haired archer replied as well to the group. 

“Don’t be disappointed kid, it happens, what matters is you have the heart to save them.” Matthew reassured him and put his hand on the smaller boy’s solider. “Sharena, what’s the status?” 

“An absolute disaster.” Ryan replied. “I barely escaped the contract they put Prince Marth under. He looks so in pain…And not to mention Minerva is slaughtering everyone.” 

“Sounds like we need an archer…” Reinhardt pondered. “Or two. Depending on the armor, I might have to step in as well.” 

* * *

And speak of the fucking devil because Minerva just swooped in. 

“Leave, return to your world at once or I will not hesitate to slaughter you like the scum you are.” She growled from atop her wyvern. “This is a direct order from the princess.” She then dive bombed from the air, barely giving anyone warning to move out of the way, Ryan being shielded by Matthew and Reinhardt. 

“How do we break the contract?” Koi asked from the rock she was hiding under. 

“We fight them and prove we’re stronger.” Matthew replied. “Takumi, Leon I suggest you might be able to take them on?” The Hoshidan prince nodded before passing a look onto the lavender haired archer. “Right, Hana, protect them from the close range soldiers and Mercedes, heal them from behind.” The two girls nodded before quickly moving into action. Hana leaping over a crumbling wall to take on Catria as Mercedes healed her, before patching up a scratch Takumi got from Palla, who had been quickly shot down by Leon.

“DIE!” Minerva screamed as she divebombed at Mercedes, which put her in range of Takumi, getting an arrow to the face, taking her out. For now at least. Which only left poor defenseless Maria. 

“I’ll make this quick.” Takumi said before firing off an arrow, the cleric reminding him of his own little sister who he wished he could hug right now, but a hug from Hana or Mercedes would have to do later. 

* * *

“Well done you four.” Minerva said as she got up and removed the arrow from her face. “I guess you are strong enough to break the contracts, and sorry for the scare Ryan.”

“Is it safe to come out now?” Koi asked, still under the rock, which was quickly lifted by Reinhardt so she could crawl out from under it. 

“Yes.” Alfonse replied as the fliers flew off, Maria giving a wave from the back of Minerva’s wyvern. 

“Well, that was something.” Koi said after removing the dust from her clothing, and the centipede that was in her pocket. 

“Guys, we just got an alert that Emblian soldiers are advancing on the base!’ Anna announced. 

“Then this was all a ploy.” Reinhardt grimaced. 

“Shit. Everyone let’s move!” 

* * *

“Scurry scurry little heroes, steal for me, spread destruction for me, kill all those standing in our way.” Veronica chanted to herself. “The kingdom must fall, and soon I will rule over all. Every hero, every world, will all soon be mine” 

“Princess Veronica, are you sure this is the best method? Why not ask them to form bonds with Emblia?” Prince Xander asked. 

“It’s because-”

“Not on our watch.” Hana snarled as the rest of the group caught up with her, Koi panting heavily. “I won’t allow you to hurt anyone!” 

“This is a violation of my kingdom and I will not stand for it either.” Alfonse said, stepping to be in line with Hana next to him. 

“Oh, it’s you.” Veronica’s tone sounded bored. “And after all that trouble for that playdate.” 

“Playdate? We nearly got killed!” Leon shouted. The sorcerer then noticed Koi finally gaining herself and chugging Reinhardt’s canteen. 

“And who are YOU, you bizarre commoner? Oh, that useless relic actually has a purpose, to decorate the belt of a freak.” The girl sneered. 

“At least I didn’t walk out of a Hot Topic clearance rack.” Koi replied, trying to sound stern without the wheezing coming through.

“No matter, you’ll just die first then by my boot.” She snapped her fingers. “Xander! Eliminate this pest at once.” 

“As you wish milady.” The Nohrian prince replied as he drew his sword. 

“That man’s one of the most powerful warriors in Nohr...She’ll get slaughtered… Unless…” Takumi thought to himself. Once Xander’s sword was drawn… “Reinhardt, use your magic on the sword!” 

“Right.” The thunder mage replied, summoning a bolt of lightning, and it seemed to stun the prince long enough for Koi to get behind the royalty as the sword seemingly acted like a magical lightning rod.

“Enough chit chat! It’s time you had a time out young lady!” Leon shouted, chasing after the archer near her, not taking any damage from them, and nearly taking them out on the returning strike. 

“Die Nohrian scum!” Takumi shouted as he took a strike from Xander before quickly damaging him, not enough to get him to retreat, and… Mercedes! “Mercie, get out of the way!” Before the girl could move, a flurry of petals seemed to come out of nowhere. 

“I call upon the Glowing Embers to defeat this heathen!” Leon shouted. ‘Now get lost!”, firing off an arrow, knocking Xander off his horse and spooking his horse enough to trample on him a little. With renewed momentum, Takumi quickly finished off a nearby swordsman as Hana quickly took down a troubadour. 

“Oh dear, left alone again.” Veronica said as if she wasn’t defeated. “How dull. I’ll go console myself with a cup of tea. Come on now Xander.” The prince followed her, horse in tow. What she didn’t tell them was the cup of tea was a tea party, but she had to instill fear in them. 

“Little brat.” Leon spat out before turning to Koi. “You ok?”

“A little worn out from the running and a little spooked from nearly being executed but I’m good.” The brunette replied. “Now let’s go get some food.” 

_ The battle’s won, but this didn’t change a damn thing. She’ll come back again, I know it. But part of me can feel something in her, like this is all a cry for help, but she seems too stubborn so she won’t admit it. It’s like looking into some bizarre mirror. If she’s a princess, then I’d hate to see her diplomacy skills.  _

* * *

“Hey Koi, I’m sorry we threw you head first into our troubles.” Sharena told the girl. “But I’m kind of glad to have met you, because I get to meet so many new people as well. So please, help us see to the end of this, ok?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Our mission for today is taking back the world of Mystery.” Anna announced at breakfast. The order got a lot more friendly as more heroes were summoned. In between the encounter with Veronica and now, Koi had summoned a few more heroes. Sophia was a soft spoken fortune teller who Roy was very eager to show around, along with Echidna, a resistance leader so she knew what the hell she was doing. Takumi was not pleased when dealing with Azama, his older sister’s retainer and one of the few people Koi could not stand. Palla returned alongside her sister Est, and a super shy pegasus knight named Florina. That same day, a healer named Lucius arrived, and despite being shy around everyone, seemed to know him pretty well. The most recent summon was from that morning, Naialah, the Hatari Queen who could shapeshift into a wolf. “As you know, the Empire attempted to use the heroes against us and take over our base.” Palla shuddered at the thought, thanking that Est wasn’t around for that. “And unfortunately, they have the hero king himself.” 

“If sir Marth led an attack on us, that would be awful.” Palla said. “We’d be slaughtered.” 

“But, even if they have a king, we have a legend.” Sharena winked while motioning towards Koi who was still in the kitchen. 

“Let us regain control before things could go from bad to worse!” 

* * *

“I am Marth, Prince of Altea. I’m assuming you’re the order of Heroes, correct? Well I’m sorry I have to do this.” The prince seemed somber in his tone. Koi could assume it was because of the contract, and the red chains that seemed to flicker to only her. He drew his sword as his companions also drew their weapons. 

But as if no time went by, Marth quickly fell in an instant, Leon’s arrow pinning him to the ground by his cape and Takumi’s arrows scaring Jeaegan’s horse and kicking the paladin off. Mercedes worked efficiently to heal Leon’s scrape as Hana fell Caeda. 

“I thank you for attempting to save us, but the battle isn’t over yet. Our contract still binds us. May we meet again.” And with that, the three heroes were warped off, presumably back to Emblia’s main base. 

“That felt anticlimactic. Was it because of the training we did?” Hana asked. 

“No, it’s anticlimactic because we did our best and it wasn’t enough to free them.” Koi replied. She knew she’d have to fight them again. Maybe even her own heroes… No one was ever truly safe in this world.. 

* * *

“Hey Hana, I was wondering about something…” Koi asked as she watched the samurai train. 

“Go ahead and shoot it chief.” The samurai replied as she wiped the sweat off her brow. 

“I was wondering if you could teach me how to properly use a sword.” The other girl’s eyes lit up. 

“Of course! Go and grab that practice sword, I’ll teach you the proper stances first.” 

As they practiced, Hana would gently nudge Koi into correct stances and how it would affect the strike and the power behind it, and whenever she went behind the girl to help her swing the sword down at the practice dummy, Koi’s heart felt a flutter. For the second time.  _ Am I hungry again? Or am I actually falling for these people who I’ll never see again after this war? No matter, I need to focus on training.  _

**Hana and Koi have reached C Rank!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koi summons new heroes and has a surprise panic

The next few days were interesting. Between the boy, who Koi learned was Anthony, recovering and basically being clingy to Reinhardt and her, Azama being a total nuisance and some of the heroes she had summoned.

The first was Cecillia, who after hugging Roy, punched Reinhardt in the face for no reason, and there wasn’t any beef between them since they came from two different universes. Secondly, was Soren, the tactician of the Greil Mercenaries. He gave Oscar a quick nod of solidarity after he was summoned, and Koi soon caught him going over the takeback of the World of Mystery plans with Takumi and Alfonse. The third was a clone of Virion, who she quickly sent home because gods know you can only deal with so much of the bastard. Fourth off was Kagero, a ninja who served under Ryoma. There was a group hug with the Hoshido heroes. Roughly at the same time, Thea and Corrin were summoned. Corrin was Takumi’s kinda sister, but he never saw her as such because Corrin was raised in Nohr, and Thea, an Elibian Pegasus Knight who seemed too stiff for her own good. Koi thought it was like Reinhardt and Alfonse fused, genderbent and then thrown onto a pegasus. 

* * *

The final hero however, was on a totally separate day, and it ended in disaster. The summoning was on one of the silver orbs, a puff of smoke came out and for a second Koi could see a short, purple haired girl, but before she could even open her mouth to say hello, the girl rushed off in the blink of an eye, leaving a horse in the middle of the summoning field. Koi blinked once, then twice, then a third time with tears in her eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked, trying to not sound upset as Mercedes put a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s Bernadetta, she’s always like that.” The healer replied. “I have an idea though, let’s go to the kitchen.”

* * *

Bernadetta didn’t know where the hell she was, or who those people were, so the only thing her mind did was panic, and before she realized it, she had locked herself in a spare room in the castle, hiding in a chest, in the closet. These people had to be out for her, but for a brief second she saw Mercedes and… was that Yuri? No, no her mind had to be playing tricks on her and that this was all a bad dream. She would wake up, in the safety of her room, hugging her armored stuffie, and under heavy amounts of blankets. The girl was trying to not make a sound, desperately trying to hide the tears. 

A knock came at the door. Bernadetta’s heart raced even faster. Oh no Oh no Oh no…

“Bernie? It’s me, Mercedes. Remember? From the officers academy? You joined the Blue Lions?” The voice came from behind the door. How did they know that about her!? This had to be some elaborate kidnapping prank! “We have cake.” As if right on cue, her stomach growled. “Could you please come and unlock the door?” Knowing she hadn’t eaten since last night and it was midday now, Bernadetta reluctantly followed her stomach and got out from the chest, opened the closet door, and unlocked the main door, barely opening it a little to see that it was Mercedes, and the strange girl from way earlier. Was she holding an entire cake? All for her?

“Could you open it a little more please? We can’t fit the cake from that little crack in the door.” The smaller girl quickly opened the door, grabbed the cake, and slammed it shut. 

“Since you have the cake, could we talk?” A different voice rang out from the door. “You don’t even have to open the door, I just want to talk.” 

“Fine.” The purple haired girl replied as she set the cake down on the desk, grabbed a slice and sat down at the door, back leaning against it. The cake was red velvet and super moist, and still warm??? They had to have worked quickly. 

“My name is Koi, I summoned you here because we’re in a desperate war against the emblian empire and need all the help we can get.” Koi… Why did that name sound familiar? “I know this is all strange and new to you, hell, it’s a little new to me as well, but we need as much help as we can get. I understand that you're a recluse, and I can work with that. You don’t have to interact with the others if you don’t want to, but please, I just want to apologize if I scared you.” 

“It’s fine.” Bernadetta’s heart beat even faster. Why did she have to do that? Even worse was when she finished her slice of cake, she opened the door to get a good look at this summoner. She looked oddly familiar, especially with the way her scarf hung over her shoulder. Mercedes was still there as well. 

Something between the two girls seemed to flare off in their hearts as they could both feel it beat super fast and Koi could feel her face getting heated. 

“I guess I’ll see you at dinner then?” The brunette asked, to which the purple haired girl nodded and then shut the door, politely. 

* * *

If Bernie didn’t fuck up before, she did now. At least she had an entire cake to eat herself in. 

Meanwhile, Koi had to go bake off her random flareup of infatuations, and possibly eat the results of it to suppress her feelings. 

_ Can my heart stop going Doki Doki for these heroes for 3 seconds? I’ll probably never see them again after this war, so why get attached? It’ll only cause more heartbreak anyways.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koi's Mind: Don't get attached to anyone you'll get more heartbreak when you leave here. 
> 
> Koi's heart: Haha love machine go brrrr


End file.
